Forever Is
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Starscream ponders Megatron's leadership. Set before the events in MTMTE. My first fic ever and several years old already.


Disclaimer: The Transformers are the property of and copyrighted by Hasbro, Takara, and anyone else who owns rights to our beloved 'Bots and 'Cons. Silverrose owns nothing and no money is being made.

Starscream lifted his fingers from the computer console and leaned back in his chair. Checking the chronometer, he noted that it had taken several hours to finish the numerous reports required for the following morning's briefing. Starscream scanned the various reports, checking for errors. Detecting none he gathered his datapads and notes with satisfaction, and exited his office, noting that Megatron was still hard at work on his plans across the hall.

_No surprise there_, he thought with some disgust. _I wonder if the Mighty Megatron would appreciate the irony of staying up all night, plotting and scheming, and having nothing to show for it? _

Unable to suppress the smirk that came unbidden to his lips, Starscream made his way down the long, deserted corridors of Darkmount. Save for the guards standing watch outside, most of the Decepticons had long since shut down for some much needed recharge. The dimly lit corridor finally spilled out into one of the large common areas. Despite his weariness, Starscream made his way towards the large balcony. It was one of his favorite spots in Darkmount. It was secluded at night and being underneath the stars had a calming effect on Starscream. Propping his elbows on the wall, Starscream peered out at the Star Drive. The construction of the Star Drive had taken months to complete and Starscream still had doubts about Megatron's plans for it. The energy expenditure needed to power the vessel would be enormous and if their mission failed, it could cost the Decepticons the war. It was a risky endeavor, but Starscream had to admit that if Megatron pulled it off this time, the rewards would be phenomenal. Starscream reflected on his earlier thought regarding Megatron and wondered if he could do a better job leading the Decepticons than the Slag Maker. His own frustration with the constant setbacks and failed schemes had led to some resentment and even heated arguments with his leader.

_But most of all, I wish he would show me some respect! He can be so patronizing sometimes. Would it kill him just once, to acknowledge my contribution to this slaggin' war?_

_Are you kidding?,_ another part of his mind snickered, _Megatron has more defense mechanisms than Autobot Headquarters. If he gives praise or allows his warriors to get to know him, they might use that knowledge against him. A major weakness in his opinion and Megatron doesn't do weakness._

Starscream let out a frustrated sigh, feeling the anger of the Decepticons' inability to end the war envelop him like a thick blanket.

_Perhaps it's time to take matters into my own hands._

The echo of approaching footsteps startled Starscream. He knew it was Megatron, finally retiring for the night, but he expected the Slag Maker to continue on to his quarters, leaving the seeker in peace. He was surprised to hear the footsteps draw nearer and even more so when Megatron came to stand beside him and rest his hand on Starscream's shoulder, peering out at the starlit sky. Neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity, both considering the possibilities. Finally, Megatron's gravelly voice pierced the still night.

"Soon Starscream, soon, the Decepticons will finish the Autobots once and for all, and revitalize Cybertron. I will rule the universe at last!"

Starscream's optics brightened. "So if the Autobots slag you, I will inherit all of this?!" He made a sweeping gesture at the sky.

Megatron knew Starscream was mocking him and couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Forever is a long time coming, Starscream."

And as he turned to leave, his second in command's last comment of the night both caressed his audio like a whisper and stung like a blow to the head.

"Not for those with patience, Mighty Megatron."


End file.
